Kamu di sini
by Orange-Maple
Summary: Choutarou memanjat langit.


Kamu Disini

Kamu Disini

By : Orange-Maple

Fiction Rated: K+ - Indonesian – Romance/General

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis karya Takeshi Konomi

Pairing : ShishiTori

Warning: Saya belum pernah membuat fic ShishiTori sebelumnya. Membayangkannyapun tidak pernah. Jadi, mungkin pandangan saya mengenai Shishido ataupun Choutarou sedikit berbeda—mungkin kalian tidak suka. Maaaph!!

A/n: Fic ini amat sangat singkat. Terlalu singkat malah. Alurnya amat sangat cepat. Saya akui, saya terlalu terburu-buru menyelesaikannya. Sehingga banyak bagian yang 'bolong' dan kurang pas. Aduuh!! Epitsu-onna –san!! GOMENNN!! Jika bersedia, mohon di- _remake_-yaa (ini sih sama aja bukan gw yang buatin xP ditabok)

Dedicated to: **Epitsu-onna**-san yang berbaik hati berniat (baru niat, yah? ditabok) membuat fic OshiAto. Ooh Senangyaa Anoo…Epitsu-onna –san, gomen saya Cuma bisa buat fic alakadarnya… Maaaaph!!

Summary:

_Choutarou memanjat langit._

--

Hujan.

Turun dengan deras.

Suasana di Hyoutei Gakuen tampak lengang.

Hari sudah sore. Lebih dari itu, matahari tertutup gumpalan awan hitam. Di sudut ruangan klub tennis, tampak Shishido Ryou tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sibuk mengepak barang-barangnya.

Anggota tim reguler lain sudah terlebih dahulu pulang. Shishido menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini gilirannya piket mengunci ruang klub dan memastikan tidak ada barang milik anggota klub yang tertinggal.

"Shishido-san." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan Shishido.

Shishido berbalik dan didapatinya disana, sosok Choutarou yang basah kuyup. Di ambang pintu. Nafasnya tersengal. Sepertinya baru saja berlari.

"Choutarou? Kenapa masih di sini?!" Shishido kaget.

Choutarou tersenyum. "Aku sudah di jalan pulang waktu hujan turun tiba-tiba." jawabnya.

"Ooh, karena kau tidak mau kehujanan, dengan bodoh kau berlari kembali kesini, dan ujung-ujungnya basah kuyup juga." Shishido tertawa mengejek.

Choutarou tertawa kecil. Masuk ke dalam ruang klub di mana Shishido berdiri.

"Aku bawa payung." Sahutnya kemudian, yang dibalas ekspresi heran dari Shishido.

"Aku bawa payung." ulangnya tenang.

Shishido mengernyitkan dahi. "Terus kenapa kau kembali ke sini?"

Seingat Shishido, ia tidak melihat barang ketinggalan di ruangan klub itu. Paling tidak, ia sudah mengecek 2-3 kali. Dan ia percaya betul pada pengelihatannya.

Choutaro melangkah perlahan. Menghampiri lokernya, mengambil handuk kecil dari dalamnya. Kemudian menghampiri bangku panjang berwarna cokelat di tengah ruangan, dan duduk di atasnya.

"Aku ingat Shishido-san tidak bawa payung. Jadi aku kembali." Sahutnya sambil mengelap tetesan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya..

Shishido terkejut. "Bodoh." Ujarnya ketus.

Shishido sudah selesai mengepak barang-barangnya. Ia sudah beranjak untuk pulang. Choutarou berdiri. Mengikuti Shishido dari belakang.

"Apa sih?!" Shishido tampak tak suka.

Choutarou mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna biru muda dari dalam tasnya.

"Supaya tidak kehujanan, mari kita pakai payung." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Shishido melongo.

"Satu, sangat mencengangkan seorang LAKI-LAKI membawa-bawa payung ke sekolah. Dua, berpayung denganmu? Oh, Tidak. Terima kasih." Shishido melengos.

Chotarou tertegun. "Shi-Shishido-san…!"

Shishido sudah bersiap berlari menembus hujan ketika diraskannya tangan Choutarou mencekal lengan kanannya.

Shishado mengela nafas. Tampak merasa terganggu. "Apa?" ujarnya ketus.

Chotarou menyodorkan payung biru muda yang tadi.

"Pakai saja. Biar aku yang menerobos hujan. Toh aku sudah terlanjur basah kuyu." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Shishido melirik payun itu sekilas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh dengan payung konyol begitu." Shishido melengos. Meninggalkan Chotarou yang mematung di sana.

--

Hari berikutnya.

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu?" Shishido mendengus.

Chotarou tersenyum tipis. "Selamat pagi, Shishido -san."

Shishido menunjuk wajah Chotarou.

"Aku tanya, Apa-apaan mukamu itu?!"

Choutarou membungkuk. Mengencangkan tali sepatunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya. Menghindari tatapan mata Shishido.

Shishido menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Choutarou. Mereka kini duduk di atas bangku panjang di tengah ruangan klub.

"Jangan bodoh." Shishido mendengus. "Wajahmu pucat, tahu!" lanjutnya.

Choutarou tersenyum. Menggeliat. "Mungkin agak flu. Tapi tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya kemudian.

Shishido menoleh sekilas.

"Tidak demam?"

Choutarou terkejut. "Eh??"

"Aku tanya. Tidak demam?" Shishido mengulang. Nada bicaranya penuh rasa kesal. Seperti biasa.

Choutarou tersenyum. "Tidak." Sahutnya.

Detik berikutnya keheningan menyesap. Baik Shishido maupun Choutarou tidak ada yang mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gaung sorak sorai dari arah lapangan. Tampaknya Atoba-sama baru saja selesai '_show'_.

Choutarou tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya. Choutarou paham betul. Shishido tidak pernah jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Selalu berlaku kasar. Padahal sebenarnya peduli pada orang lain.

Dan Choutarou tersenyum. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui sisi lain dari senpai-nya itu.

Dan Choutarou tersenyum. Dirinya adalah salahsatu dari sedikit orang yang memahami senpai-nya itu.

Dan Choutarou tersenyum. Bahagia bisa mengenal sosok senpai-nya itu. Dan menjadi bagian dalam kehidupannya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara elegan menyeruak.

"Atobe-san?"

"Atobe!" Shishido bergegas menghampiri Atobe. Pemilik suara elegan itu.

"Atobe! Aku sudah melihat video pertandingan yang kau katakan itu. Dan benar! Teknik-teknik yang digunakan--"

Choutarou tidak bisa mendengar lagi apa yang diucapkan oleh Shishido dengan bersemangat itu. Pada Atobe.

Atobe tersenyum angkuh.

"Tentu saja. Pilihanku tidak pernah salah." Ujarnya penuh kebanggaan.

Atobe melirik pada Choutarou.

"Kupikir kau sedang sengang." Sahutnya masih dengan senyum meremehkan orang lain itu.

"Tadinya aku mau memperlihatkan video lainnya, yang tak kalah bagusnya dngan yang kemarin." Lanjut Atobe tenang.

Shishido menjawab cepat, "Aku sedang senggang, kok! Ayo kita lihat!"

Atobe mengerutkan keningnya dengan dramatis.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan Ohtori-kun, kan?" tanyanya.

Shishido mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak penting kok." Ujarnya.

Shishido melirik pada Choutarou sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Cuma mengisi waktu luang. Basa-basi, kalau-kalau dia demam. Sebenarnya sih, aku _nggak_ peduli!"

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Choutarou membelalakan matanya.

Atobe tertawa kecil. "Kau kejam." Sahutnya.

Shishido mendengus.

"Kalau dia bukan pasangan ganda-ku, _ngapain_ juga aku mikirin dia? Ah, _ga _pernah mikirin juga, sih." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Choutarou membatu.

"Aa..Bagaimana kalau aku main ganda denganmu saja?" Shishido tertawa pada Atobe.

"Boleh juga." Atobe balas tertawa.

_Brakk!!_

Shishido dan Atobe terkejut. Di sana, Choutarou baru saja memukul lemari loker dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, dengan keras.

"Hoi, Hoi? Apa-apaan kau, Chouta--"

"AKU MENGERTI!" Choutarou berteriak. Memotong kalimat Shishido.

Shishido mengernyitkan dahinya. Tampak kesal. Juga bingung.

"Aku…" Choutarou mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku…memang tidak pantas untuk Shishido-san!"

Shishido semakin bingung.

"Aku…" Choutarou memelankan suaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa jadi seperti yang kau harapkan. Aku tidak bisa jadi seperti yang kau inginkan."

Shishido terkejut.

"AKU TIDAK BISA!" Choutarou beteriak.

Shishido menelan ludah. Bingung.

"He-Hei? Kau ini…bicara apa, sih? Choutarou??"

Choutarou bergegas keluar ruangan. Sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Shishido, ia berucap setengah berbisik,

"Aku…tidak bisa jadi yang nomor satu…di matamu…"

Shishido terkejut bukan main. Bingung? Kaget? Atau—AH! Itu tidak penting sekarang! Sekarang, yang ada dipikirannya adalah ia harus mengejar Choutarou dan meminta maaf! Eh? Minta maaf? Shishido mengerutkan keningnya sampai berlipat-lipat. 'Minta maaf untuk apa?!' pikirnya dalam hati.

Atobe memandangi Shishido yang berlari mengejar Choutarou. Menghela nafas. Mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari balik seragamnya, lalu memijit tombolnya perlahan.

Selang beberapa detik, ia berbisik pada _handphone_-nya,

"Ya, ini aku. Ada sedikit masalah..."

--

_"Huaachiihm!!"_

Sehelai sapu tangan terulur.

"Aa..terima kasih...Oshitari-san." Choutarou meraih sapu tangan yang disodorkan itu.

Langit cerah.

Awan putih bergulung.

Cahaya matahari terang dan hangat.

"Biru ya," Celetuk Oshitari.

Choutarou terkejut.

"Langitnya…biru sekali…" lanjut Oshitari. Menengadahkan kepalanya.

"…"

"??"

Choutarou menghela nafas. Senpai-nya yang satu ini memang agak sulit dimengerti pola pikirnya.

Choutaoru hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Oshitari, ketika Oshitari tiba-tiba berkata,

"Shishido."

Choutarou tersentak menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh pada Oshitari.

"Ba-Barusan…Senpai, bilang apa?"

"…"

"Senpai! Barusan bilang apa??" Choutarou kalang kabut.

Oshitari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu,

"Ya. Itu dia. Siapapun tidak akan dimengerti oleh orang lain kalau hanya diam saja. Ya, kan?"

Choutarou tidak menjawab.

Oshitari kembali menengadah. Mengangkat tangan kanannya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke angkasa.

"Itu. Biru sekali, kan?" sahutnya kemudian.

Choutarou mengerutkan keningnya.

"Biru. Jauh sekali."

Choutarou tidak menyahut.

"Apa kamu bisa meraih langit yang tinggi itu?" Oshitari menoleh sedikit pada Choutarou.

Choutarou terkejut. Tak menyahut. Bingung.

"Aku…" Oshitari menurunkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku punya seseorang yang kusayang." Lanjut Oshitari dengan tenang.

Choutarou semakin terkejut.

Oshitari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau _'orang itu'_, disaat aku bertanya begitu, dia pasti akan menjawab 'BISA"."

Choutarou membisu. Tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan senpai-nya itu.

"Ohotori-kun," Oshitari melanjutkan.

"Jangan begitu. Jangan seperti itu." Katanya kemudian, yang disambut keterkejutan dari Choutarou.

"Jangan membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain," Oshitari memelankan suaranya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti orang yang kusuka, Shishido suka, atau siapapun suka."

Choutarou tertegun.

"Tapi--" Oshitari meninggikan suaranya.

"Jadilah lebih dari orang itu!"

Choutarou terkejut bukan main. Tak pernah disangkanya, senpai-nya yang satu itu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Oshitari kembali melanjutkan, kembali memelankan suaranya,

"Kalau orang lain bisa bilang 'Aku dapat meraih langit', maka Kau harus betul-betul menggapainya!" tegas Oshitari.

"!!"

Oshitari merasakan semilir angin menerpa helaiaa rambutnya. Menikmati semilir angin sebentar, lalu melanjutkan,

"Sekarang, semuanya terserah padamu. Masih mau diam di situ? Orang sedang berusaha menggapai langit, tahu! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat menyusul, nanti ketinggalan!" Oshitari terkekeh.

Tidak. Bukan tawa mengejek. Ya, Oshitari telah menunjukkan makna sesungguhnya dari kata 'senpai' itu pada Choutarou, sang kohai, yang kini larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Oshitari membalikkan badannya,

"Ok. Aku duluan, ya. Menggapai langit." Sahutnya menyeringai sambil beranjak pergi.

"OSHITARI-SAN!!" Suara Choutarou membahana.

Oshitari menoleh sedikit.

"Aku! Ohtori Choutarou! Kelas 2 Hyoutei Gakuen! Tidak akan menyerah! Tidak akan kalah dari siapapun! Tidak akan!!"

Oshitari menyeringai.

"Boleh juga, kau. Lalu? Tunggu apa lagi? Sana! Langitnya masih jauh, lho." Sahutnya tenang sambil tetap menyeringai.

"YOOOSHHH!!" Choutarou berlari melewati Oshitari.

"Hahahaha!! Senpai! Aku duluan!!" teriaknya penuh semangat jiwa muda.

Oshitari tersenyum puas.

"Selamat berjuang."

Angin berhembus kencang. Choutarou berlari menebus terpaan angin.

-- FIN --

End Note : Ga jelaassss!! Ya, saya tahu betul fic ini tidak jelas! Owh, maaphkan ketidakberdayaanku ini, epitsu-onna –san…. TT TT

**Catatan Rahasia penulis:**

Saya stress karena kondisi ShishiTori tidak sesuai dengan prompt dan draft yang muncul di kepala saya. Sebenarnya, mustinya ada adegan di mana Choutarou merasa kalah dan rendah diri, terpuruk karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain oleh Shishido. NAH! Masalahnya! Saya tidak tahu siapa tokoh yang sekiranya biasa dipasangkan dengan Shishido, hingga membuat Choutarou cemburu!. Saya cuma tahu kadang Shishido dipasangkan dengan Atobe. Makanya berikutnya saya masukkan tokoh Atobe. Dan sialnya, kalau ada Atobe, saya amat sangat tidak kuat menahan diri untuk tidak memunculkan Oshitari (OTP saya OshiAto XP). Yang memang karakter Oshitari sesuai sebagai 'pencerah' bagi Choutarou yang sedang _down_. Ujung-ujungnya konsentrasi malah buyar karena saya malah melencong ingin bikin fic OshiAto! OMG!!

Hontou ni gomennasaiii minna !! TT TT Berikutnya saya akan berusaha lebih keraaas! Hmph! Yosh!! Terima kasiiihh!!

Ja na


End file.
